Unexpected Changes
by Rumielf
Summary: A parallel story to "Truth in Sake". AU set after the end of the series, before OVAs. Chichiri realizes that his feelings toward his miko may be more complicated than he originally thought.


_A/N and disclaimer: This was written as a companion piece to "Truth in Sake". I was told that since I've wanted to write a Chichiri/Miaka piece then this would be the perfect setup. And so, I give you the parallel story. I own nothing much to my dismay. Just the crazy idea and my take on the AU. _

* * *

"Anou, are you busy, Chichiri?"

The monk looked up from his musings to see Miaka's bright green eyes watching him carefully. He shifted his legs from their position underneath him and stretched them out along the ground. "Not really, no da," he replied, patting the grass beside him. "Just taking a moment to relax, no da. What's on your mind?"

Biting her lip, the young girl sat down next to Chichiri and stared out over the palace gardens. "I think Tamahome is in love with someone else," she said without any preamble.

Chichiri's head jerked quickly to face her. There were many things that he could think of that bright have brought Miaka to see him but that wasn't one of them. He had noticed that ever since she had returned to their world after the battle with Nakago in hers that the relationship that they had both worked so hard to keep was strained. Still, he had attributed that to the 3 months that had passed before Miaka had returned and the two had been uncertain as to what would happen. Now it seemed that there might be a different problem.

With an effort he regained his composure. "What makes you say that, Miaka?"

She didn't look at him when answering. "Ever since I came back he's been acting weird, distant." Fidgeting, Miaka lowered her eyes to her hands, twisting them together. "And I just have this feeling." Again, she turned to look at him with her large eyes. "What should I do?"

Her voice quivered on the last word and Chichiri had to resist pulling her into a hug. He knew that she was hurting and it was in his nature to comfort where he could, no less with his priestess. "That I can't answer, no da. Do you still want to be with him?"

"I do, but I want him to be happy too!" There was no hesitation in her response. "If he'd be happier with this other person then I'd tell him to go."

Grinning, Chichiri put a hand on top of her head and mussed her hair. "I think you just solved the problem yourself, no da," he said.

It took a moment for comprehension to hit her but when it did she dove at Chichiri, knocking him flat on his back with a hug. "You're wonderful, Chichiri! Thank you!" Then, quick as a flash, she was up and hurrying back off toward the living quarters of the palace.

"Any time, no da," he said, watching her retreating form.

*****************

The rest of the morning passed without incident and Chichiri decided to take part of the afternoon for some meditation. He had felt some shifts in the energies just before lunch and wondered if Miaka had already spoken to Tamahome about the situation they found themselves in. Neither had made an appearance, which was almost surprising, and the meal had passed quietly without the banter that often sprung up between Tasuki and Tamahome.

Once in his room he began his ritual of lighting candles and incense and settled himself into position. Breathing deeply he attempted to clear his mind but the memory of Miaka's conversation with him and particularly her enthusiastic hug kept intruding.

_I do not need to be thinking of my miko that way_, he chided himself and tried once again to push the thoughts out of his head.

It took longer than he expected before he felt clear enough to meditate without the memory coming back him.

******************

The next day found Chichiri getting ready to head out into the marketplace in order to purchase some fresh candles and perhaps a new pair of shoes. He was nearly out of the palace gates when the sound of his name being called stopped him.

"Oy, Chiri!"

Turning, he saw Tasuki running down the stairs to meet him. "Something wrong?" he asked, not sure why the bandit would be hurrying after him.

"Nah, jus' wanted to talk to ya, if'n you don't mind th' company," he replied, catching his breath.

Chichiri glanced at him curiously, noting that Tasuki's ki seemed to be spiking, and nodded. "It's a good day to spend with friends," he said and the two walked on toward the main marketplace. Neither of them spoke until they had reached the first crowded street.

"Chiri, have ya noticed anythin' weird with Miaka and Tama?" Tasuki asked, breaking the silence.

"Weird in what way?" Chichiri asked, thinking about his conversation with Miaka the previous morning.

Tasuki shrugged and seemed almost hesitant. "Jus' them not being around each other as much. Maybe lookin' depressed." The bandit paused near a stand of brightly colored children's toys. He picked up a ball and held it for a moment. Chichiri stopped as well.

"I've noticed that they seemed to be on their own more often, no da," Chichiri replied as Tasuki set the toy back down and they walked on. He was reluctant to mention his conversation with Miaka just yet for several reasons. Tasuki nodded and was quiet as they made their way to a booth that sold candles, incense and other alter items. Chichiri quickly selected several items and was counting out coins for his purchase when Tasuki spoke up again.

"I found Tama in my room halfway through my sake yesterday afternoon."

Chichiri's fingers actually dropped the coin they were holding in surprise. He caught it before it hit the ground and handed it to the merchant. Taking his bundle of items he stepped away from the stall and guided Tasuki to a spot that was out of the way of most of the crowd. "Tamahome? Drinking?" he asked, stunned. He'd never known Tamahome to be much of a drinker at all. Wondering if it had something to do with his conversation with Miaka he questioned Tasuki. "Did he tell you what was wrong?"

Tasuki opened his mouth and started to speak, then closed it again and studied his boots for a long moment. Chichiri waited, curious as to what would cause his friend to become so shy suddenly. When Tasuki looked back up to meet the monk's gaze his face was red and his voice was quiet. "Tama said tha' he was in love with someone else. And that Miaka told him it was okay to go."

Chichiri nodded. That confirmed his suspicion but didn't explain why Tamahome would have been depressed enough to drink through Tasuki's sake stash. Miaka telling him it was right for him to be with the one he loved should have been cause for joy, not sadness. "That explains some things, no da. Why was he still depressed? Was it because of Miaka?" When Tasuki shook his head but didn't offer up any other explanation the answer came to Chichiri with the force of a ki blast. "It was you, no da." His voice was quiet.

Now a look of fear came into Tasuki's eyes. "Ya won't tell no one, will ya, Chiri? I don't think neither of us is ready for th' rest of them to know."

Putting a hand on Tasuki's shoulder, Chichiri smiled. "I won't speak a word of it, no da. I'm happy for both of you." He saw the look of relief in Tasuki's eyes and realized that his friend had been more worried about Chichiri turning from him than what the others thought.

The two friends starting walking again, this time just following the road and browsing the wares. Tasuki's step seemed lighter and his familiar fanged grin had returned. Chichiri stopped again, this time at a stall that sold boots and shoes. Tasuki examined a pair of fine leather boots and then straightened as a thought occurred to him. "Chiri…what will happen to Miaka now?"

Pausing in his search for a new pair of shoes, Chichiri looked over at him. "I don't know. I suppose she'll want to return to her own world now." His voice was tinged with sadness that not even Tasuki could miss and Chichiri was grateful for the mask that hid his expression.

Tasuki was quiet as he returned his friend's masked gaze. Then it was his turn to pat Chichiri on the shoulder. "I'd miss her too. But ya never know, she might decide to stay here."

"I'd like that," Chichiri whispered softly looking down at the wares in the stall. He hadn't realized that he'd spoken out loud until the long silence caused him to look back at Tasuki. The bandit was standing with a stunned expression on his face. "I mean, I'm sure we'd all like her to stay, no da," he said, knowing that his attempt to cover his slip was probably not worth the effort.

Sure enough, Tasuki dismissed it quickly. "Ya know we'd all like her here. But ya meant what ya said before that. Chichiri, do ya love her?"

He started to protest and then remembered who he was talking to. This was his friend who had also confided in him. Perhaps if he admitted it to someone else he might be able to move past it. He gestured to Tasuki and they began a slow walk back to the palace. "Hai, I love her," he finally replied. "I shouldn't love her as more than my friend and miko, but I do." His voice was serious contrasted with his smiling mask.

"Why shouldn't ya? She's pretty special, for a girl."

"For many reasons! First, she's our miko and we are not supposed to care for her in a romantic sense. You saw that with her and Tamahome." Chichiri shook his head. "And after all of that you see that it wasn't destined to be as we all thought."

"Suzaku's been summoned already. So forget that reason," Tasuki countered.

"I'm also too old for her! She should be with someone her own age." Chichiri's voice was rising and he had to take a deep breath to get his emotions back under control. "She doesn't need someone with my past trying to be with her."

Tasuki came to a halt right outside the palace gates and pulled his friend to a stop. "None of that matters," he said, watching Chichiri intently. "Do ya care about her?"

There was a pause as Chichiri tried to voice a lie and failed. "Yes," he whispered.

"Then follow whatcha feel." The bandit patted his friend's shoulder. "Now, get yerself together and let's go have lunch with th' others."


End file.
